The Element Challenge
by My-Room-Is-My-Retreat
Summary: Hey this is the Element challenge by Emily da Strange. It took me awhile to finish and upload it but FINALLY I have it done. I hope I can update a lot on this one. More details are on the inside


**Hey, OK OK OK. I know!! I should be working on Lost in the Woods, but I decided to do Emily Da Strange's Challenge. CAUSE ITS AWESOME!!!!!!! (and I'm not being a suck up.......... I hope) Anyways I'm not going to do them in order. And they are all one-shots. So they aren't connected to each other. Sorry if the characters aren't how the should be no flames or throwing veggies!! =P. Btw(by the way, if nobody knew what that meant) Nothing inappropriate is going to happen, but there will be fluff. **

**(Sabrina + Puck = 15 years old, Daphie + Red = 13)**

**P.S. I DONT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION FOR IT!! got it? **

**Fire S.P.O.V. **

Sabrina Grimm was laying on her bed reading, not her homework but a book called the goose girl (**I'm reading that now, its amamzing!!!!!!!)**, when the now 13 year old Daphne came in the room.

''Hey Girlie, Granny wants you to go downstairs and help her with dinner'' She said while popping gum.

She rolled her eyes

"Ok, one: don't call me girlie. Two: ugg.'' She got up and reluctantly put the book down. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail; if she was cooking with her crazy Granny, she was gonna get messy. She left her room and went in the picture covered hallway. She sighed, she didn't like Granny's food at all! So therefore she didn't eat it. Which the doctor had noticed on her check up. Mr. Aladdin (who refused to change his name) said that she needed to be eating more.

While on this rabbit trail in her head she didn't not notice the (handsome) blond boy casually leaning on the stairs, watching her. Puck had not matured, or if he had only a little like 1.5% out of a 100. She still woke up with pink hair, spiders on her face, green jelly smashed in her pillow, all the body wash gone for a week.

She finally looked up into his green eyes(she was totally in love, even if she wouldn't admit it)

''What you looking at, Freak?" He said with a snare, she mentally cringed.

She pushed him into the wall and walked off. That seemed to be her only defense these days. She walked passed the messy living room and went into the kitchen. Several plastic packages with odd colors in them, bowls, cups, measuring cups, and pots were everywhere.

''What's cookin'?'' As she asked Granny stepped away from the pantry

''Homemade Asian starfish soup with purple rolls'' She said, and added ''Oh and cat cookies''

Sabrina was horrified!!!! CAT COOKIES!!! WHO WOULD DO THAT!!!!!!!!

Granny ignored her face and told her to go wash her hands and put on a apron.

After that Granny kept Sabrina really her mind was really upstairs with her book. It turns out that they were pink and blue cat shaped cookies. After she was FINALLY finished (after spending an hour working) she was set free. ''Granny I think I'm going to skip dinner and go take a shower. K?'' Granny nodded and toke Sabrina's apron off for her.

''Tell the other kids its time for dinner too, leibling'' Granny added.

It was Sabrina's time to nod as she headed up stairs. She poked her in Red and Daphne's room. ''Its time for dinner'' she said and quickly got out of the way as the stamped down the stairs. Puck heard and started after them, but then stopped and turned around ''Your not coming with us?''

''No, I'm skipping dinner''

''Good, cause then I won't have to look at your horrible face while eating, and you don't need it anyways. Your already fat'' And with that he went down to the smell of food. He knew they were both lies, her face was gorgeous, and she wasn't fat. At all. Sometimes he worried. He was tired of denying that he loved her; cause he did. He just didn't show it.

Sabrina grabbed her clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom, checked for any thing that wasn't supposed to be there, then got in. She let the out water run over her body, relaxing all muscles.

She loved being clean.

After applying shampoo, conditioner, and body soap she dried up and put her pjs on. The shirt sleeves went down mid-arm, it had a small V-neck cut, then it slightly hugged her body till her waist. It matched her eyes, a beautiful blue color. Her pants were the thin pj fabric, it was covered with clouds and the old clocks. Her mother loved time, she wore them cause they reminded her of her mother.

She dashed to her room

As soon as her head hit her pillow, she was out.

_Darkness. Pain. Light. Really bright light. She was in puck's room at the beach. Usually she liked it but it was covered with died cats, there was blood everywhere. The cats started to turn to bodies. Henry, Veronica, Granny, Briar Rose, Jacob, Daphne. As she saw each body it felt like a stab in her heart. _

_Puck burst out from the woods by the beach. He looked horrible. He had a big cut up his arm that was still bleeding, and small cuts and bruises all up and down his body. ''AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' he screamed and fell on his knees. ''Sabrina'' he whispered and fell down. He had died. Puck was dead, her family was dead. _

''NOOOOOOO!!'' she woke up with a jolt. Puck ran into her room with a flash light, seeing that she was ok, he yelled down to Granny saying that she was fine.

''All the lights went off so Relda's working on the electrical wires'' He said, explaining why he was already up, and with flashlight.

''Puck'' She said his name with relief. It was just a dream. She ran and gave him a hug, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

Pleased, but shocked, at this sudden movement, Puck set the flash light down and rapped his arms around her torso and pulled her closer.

She lifted her head up and silent tears were running down her checks.

''You were dead...... everybody... dead..........all the blood'' she managed to choke out. Puck taking the hint that she had had a nightmare, pulled her closer. ''It was just a dream, just a dream'' he told her. She nodded.

''Puck, please come and help me'' Granny called from downstairs.

''You okay?'' He asked into her hair. She nodded yes but made no movement to unlock herself from him. He chuckled and reluctantly let go of her.

''I'll come with you'' She said and followed him out of her room.

''Oh, good your up Sabrina'' Granny said while gathering her hat and coat. ''I can't fixed the system, so we are going to have to use candles, but we need a lighter. So I'm going to get one''

Sabrina looked at the clock. ''At four in the morning?''

Granny nodded and reminded her that the wal*mart was open all night. ''I'll be back shortly'' and she left.

Sabrina went to the kitchen and started looking for matches. She was still groggy from waking up and just wanted to go back to still but knew she wasn't going to be able too. She toke the box of matches she had found and went the table where the candles were at, using her phone light to see.

She hated fire. Hated hated hated hated fire!!

She struck the match as far away from her as possible. After dropping it on the floor, tried another, putting out the first one first. Once the second one was lit, she felt Puck wrap his arms around her waist .

''Be careful'' He whispered in her ear, and with that he put his hand on the one holding the fire and directed it towards to candles and lit a couple.

It was nice in the kitchen, not pitch black any more. Puck blew out the match. Sabrina turned around in his arms and looked at his eyes. They stood there and stared at each other for about a minute, both deep in thought about the other person.

Then Sabrina ruined the moment and yawned. Puck smiled and picked her up. He flew her into her bed and pulled the covers up. He bent down and kissed her forehead. ''Go to sleep'' He whispered. Puck straitened and started to walk out the door.

''Puck?'' He turned around.

''Do you have to go?"

He smiled in answer. Sabrina watched him lay on the bed. She turned so that she could look at his eye; she slide forward so that her head was under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her.

''You have to go to sleep if I stay, okay?'' He half-whispered.

She nodded all ready falling into sleep.

He started to sing a song to lull her to slumber.

**''The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**The greatest fan of your life**.  
**...greatest fan of your life.'**'

By the time he ended the song she was fast asleep. He smiled, congratulating himself on his charm and success.

He left the room before Relda got back.

**I really hope you liked it!! By the way the song was I'll be by Edwin McCain. Its an awesome song you should look it up if you dont know it already. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really enjoy it!!!**


End file.
